When Two Eyes Meet
by Elena Motionless
Summary: Sherlock is the new kid. A sociopathic kid until he meets John. (It's rated T cuz I'm gonna update and it will be T so... yea)
1. Chapter 1

John never liked the idea of death. Especially since his father was stationed in Afghanistan. He didnt like the images of blood, gore and guts. Too bad for him, because tooday they had to dissect frogs. John sat beside his lab partner, Greg. The teacher, Mrs. Hudson came in with a tall boy, with black curly, blue-ish grey-ish eyes and a black overcoat. He studied the classroom quickly and carefully. His eyes fell on everysingle person and said something with his lips about everyone, no sound coming out.

His eyes fell on Greg and he said something that looked like, _'police'_. Lastly his eyes fell on John. He said something that looked like, _'Army, Iraq, no no no, Afghanistan, yes dead or alive? Alive.'_ He continued to look at John and John looked right back. The boy smirked and looked away. 'What was that about?' John wondered.

"Class," Mrs. Hudson said, "This is our new student, Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, would you care to tell us a bit about yourself?"

"No." Sherlock replied.

"Well you can just take a seat right over there," Ms. Walton said a little les pleasantly and pointed to the seat next to Molly Hooper. Sherlock walk to his seat and payed no attention to Molly what so ever.

Molly was a mousy girl with light brown hair and she was really interested in being a doctor. She was always very quiet around people. Molly stared at Sherlock. John smiled to himself and thought, 'Molly has a little crush!' He turned his attention back to Mrs. Hudson still wondering what the smirk from Sherlock was all about.


	2. Chapter 2

John let Greg do all the dirty work when they had to disect the poor frogs. John just wrote down all of the information. Greg had no problem with that, he _liked_ all the stuff with guts and blood. John glanced over to Molly and Sherlock, to see how they were doing. He thought that Molly would be miserable having to touch dead frogs and its guts. He couldn't be more wrong. Molly seemed to be enjoying it, in fact she and Sherlock were laughing!

Sherlock waved a frog leg in front of Molly's face, "You liked the leg? I like the leg! You like the leg?"

Molly laughed and replied, "I love the leg! Question is if you like the eye! 'Cause I like the eye!" Molly had scooped the eye out with a plastic spoon.

John didn't know how to feel about that. Was he amused? No, that wasn't his the type of humor he liked. Was he repulsed? No, as long as they didn't come near him with that he was good. Was he jealous? No, there was no reason to be jealous.

"Sure you don't wanna don't want to touch this beautiful frog?" Greg asked John.

John shook his head quickly.

"But it loves you!" Greg said and John let out a chuckle. "Come on John! Kiss the pretty little frog you know you want to!"

"I do not!" John squealed when Greg put the frog near his face.

"Why not!?" Greg asked.

"Yes John. Why _don't _you want to touch the frog?" A voice behing him said.

Startled both Greg and John jumped.

"Oh hey Sherlock." Greg said.

"Gavin." Sherlock replied.

"Greg." Greg corrected.

"How do you know each other?" John asked.

"We're new neighbors." Greg said.

"Yes well his parents are better than mine. My parents are normal."

John's heart was still beating fast. Sherlock was very handsome and somehow that made John's heart beat faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, John made his way to his locker. His mind was spinning, it was such a confusing day. That boy, Sherlock just kept popping up out of no where. And for some reason he made John's heart beat fast. John put all of his books in his backpack and started to walk away when he saw _him_ coming toward John. Quickly John ran back to his locker and stuffed himself inside it. It ws a good thing they had full sized lockers. Sherlock opened the empty locker beside John's and put some things in it.

"You won't find Narnia in there." Sherlock chuckled and walked away.

John climbed out of his locker slowly. Narnia? Sherlock is weird. John decided as he walked outside.

* * *

Saturday morning John was walking to the grocery store to buy some milk. They were all out at home.

"I suggest that you don't step there, unless of course you want blood on your shoes of course." John stopped in his tracks and looked around. There to his left was Sherlock giving him a taunting smile.

"Stop it!" John said.

"What did I do?" Sherlock said in mock concern.

"You bloody know what you did!" John exclaimed.

"My dear John Watson, you have much to learn." Sherlock patted John's cheek, "It's not what I did it's what I'm doing." Another taunting smile and he walked off and disappeared into the shadows.

"It's not nice," John muttered as he walked along, "It isn't normal to just sneak up on someone."

"Who said I was nice or normal?" A shadow asked.

"Stop it!" John exclaimed.

"Watch out." He said urgently.

"What?" John asked Confused.

A car honked and Sherlock yelled, "JOHN!" And suddenly John was on the ground with Sherlock on top of him looking at John.

"Th-thank you." John stammered.

A lot of people were surrounding them clapping. With a frown Sherlock quickly got up, pulled the collar up on his overcoat and walked away pushing through the crowd.


End file.
